


Astraphobia

by Arghnon, shafusu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cartoon Depictions of Burns, Faux Creation Story, M/M, Possible Trypophobia Warning, asahi is a big fat baby - Freeform, minor background characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shafusu/pseuds/shafusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Storm God brought water to the barren land, and from that water, the land brought forth the Earth God.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astraphobia

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first year participating in SASO2016 and I represented Team Asanoya in the main rounds. 
> 
> Here's our main round one entry, writing by me and the artwork by our lovely captain (now retired) Marsh.

  _  
“The Storm God brought water to the barren land, and from that water, the land brought forth the Earth God.”_  
  
The elders spoke of the Earth. They warned against travelling there alone. Monsters of all kinds lurked in that unruly place, not even the bravest gods dare venture without a companion. The evils of the creatures below, it sounded terrifying to the right minded adult.   
  
But Asahi was eager in his youth to prove that he was worthy, worthy of the title: The God of Storms. Bringer of Water. Ruler of Lightning. A being that had long since disappeared, but resurfaced in him.   
  
However, Asahi was not known for his undying bravery. He was too small, lanky, awkwardly balanced. His small form too young to properly contain his abilities, properly hone them in, but he craved for the acceptance of his fellow gods. Asahi had seen their eyes, cast askew upon his birth, disbelief clouding their vision.   
  
He had the desire to be loved, cherished.   
  
All those desires, regrettably, left him as quickly as they came. They left him scared, alone in the green wilds of the land. Asahi was too afraid to stay, but too ashamed to go back. He sat down in a clearing, tears bubbling out of the corners of his eyes. Only failure crept closer at the edges of his mind, his own self-centered foolishness, until a noise on his left caused him to flinch.   
  
Asahi tried not to panic when he saw the ground raise slightly, a black hole becoming present. The first thought that came to mind was “monster” when big golden eyes stared at him, no discernible form to be found.  
  
 

  
“Hi!” the creature called out cheerily, “What’s your name?”   
  
Asahi tried not to stammer as he spoke, “A-Asahi..”   
  
“That’s a nice name, nice to meet you,” the pair of eyes giggled in child-like glee.   
  
“U-Uhm,” Asahi started again, attempting eye contact, “What’s yours?”  
  
“Eh?”   
  
“Your name?”   
  
“Oh! I don’t have one,” came the simple reply.   
  
Asahi blinked, surprised, “Why?”   
  
“I’m too little,” it muttered quietly, solemn in its tone, “when I get bigger and come out of the ground, though, I will have a name!”   
  
Asahi wondered briefly how they could be so sure, “You’ll come out of the ground when you’re strong?”   
  
“Mhm!”   
  
Asahi smiled, twiddling with his fingers, remarking inwardly on how unfair it seemed. He walked the ground without strength, and here was one who needed it and wished to walk where he walked. They would probably have an easier time than him, by all means.   
  
“How will you get strong?”   
  
At that, the pair of eyes blinked, “How will I get strong?”   
  
Asahi nodded, a few moments passing by as the creature thought. The young Storm God waited patiently. Waiting, even as his brothers and sisters slowly turned the Earth, preparing the new found world for rest.   
  
“Asahi?”   
  
“Yes?”   
  
The mound of dirt inched closer, eyes becoming wider, “At evening, every day. Come here with water. Pour it on me, and I will grow strong!” The creature assured cheerily, Asahi nodding in understanding at the request.   
  
He wasn’t sure why he trusted the eyes, but he felt no fear from them, only energy. The electricity he commanded surged through him, leaving Asahi’s tiny form feeling light and sparky. Somehow, he knew this was no monster, and he knew it was his duty to bring them water.   
  
He was the God of Storms. Bringer of Water, Ruler of Lightning, after all.   
  
So he did as he was instructed, every day as evening came over the newly created landscape, he would appear before the small mound. With his hands, Asahi would shape a cloud, wishing water to fall and it did without fail. It allowed him to practice his abilities, allowing him to grow strong as well.   
  
The tether between Asahi and the mortal realm grew, his body forming a bond with it, he himself forming a bond with those happy pair of eyes that greeted him with a vibrant “hello” every time he came to Earth. Soon, the land grew more lush, once desolate areas more fruitful. More animals and creatures appeared in place of the monsters that roamed, and even then he was not afraid.   
  
Asahi continued to bring water, from his youth until he grew, slowly filling out his body. The other gods never questioned him, but watched in awe as he morphed. Still meek, but with a purpose. To bring water to the land, the creature that lay waiting there.   
  
One day he appeared at evening yet again, drifting down onto the mountain top that formed over his visits. The clearing remained the same, nothing out of the ordinary, Asahi noted. The only thing that changed was him, the trees, the grass, and all the things that came into creation through his efforts. Or rather, a side effect of his efforts. It was rewarding, to know someone like him could make beauty.   
  
Even with his true nature, his lightning, he could make life.   
  
His reverie came to an end however,n he noticed the creature was not there. Over the years, the mound had grown, becoming larger and larger from where it began. Asahi should have been able to see it.   
  
He turned about frantically, ready to call out for it when his gaze landed on a smaller figure. A young boy presumably, a whiplash of gold in his otherwise black, spikey hair. Lean, but small build, wearing nothing but a red robe. Asahi would have questioned him, if it wasn’t for the eyes he found staring right back at him.   
  
Bright gold. And he smiled.   
  
“You’ve grown strong.”   
  
“I have,” the shorter boy replied, endearing gaze never faltering.   
  
Asahi smiled sheepishly, raising his fingers and bringing a small cloud into existence, motioning it closer to the other. Asahi watched as he trailed his fingers around the condensed air, without fear.   
  
“Do you have a name now?   
  
\--   
  
_“As the Earth God grows, so does the Storm God. Where he walks, the other follows. One creates stability, the other creates life, and together they create a home.”_   
  
His name, as it turned out, was Nishinoya Yuu.   
  
And he was the God of the Earth.   
  
Asahi felt that he should have known this, and equally felt that he had already known.   
  
Nishinoya was brave, boisterous, loud, all the things that Asahi was not. At first it seemed comedic, the assignment that they shared. Coupled with everything about Nishinoya that gleamed like lightning, Asahi felt that he should have been the Storm God while Asahi would take his place as Ruler of the Earth. It was almost backwards.   
  
Those thoughts were some of the few he failed to shake, but the two grew closer nonetheless with each passing day. Despite Asahi belonging in the sky, watching over everything and bringing rains, he found himself on the ground. Even on days he should not have been.   
  
Likewise, Nishinoya stayed to the mountain tops, where the sky touched the ground. Even on days he should not have been. There they met, never traveling too far from one another, creating and bringing peace where they walked.   
  
There were days where they both would lose control, young as they were. Earthquakes would ensue, or storms would run amuck, but eventually in each other they found tranquility. Asahi would provide healing rains, while Nishinoya would seal back the Earth. Despite their contrasting natures, they found a steady rhythm, finding time away from their duties to do child-like things.   
  
Nishinoya was fond of exploration, Asahi found. He would run, archiving everything he could, making mountains and plateaus in his wake. And of course, Asahi would follow diligently.   
  
“Asahi!”   
  
Asahi blinked, dropping from the sky, surprised to find himself standing on a strangely formed rock surrounded by nothing but trees. He looked around, bare feet scuffling along the dirt.   
  
“Nishinoya?”   
  
“Asahi!” Came the final cry as he felt something abnormally heavy despite its small size slam into his back, knocking him over and onto the ground with a loud thump and a soft groan as he met rock.   
  
Asahi turned his head back, unable to stay annoyed when there was nothing but Nishinoya’s pleased grin meeting him, the warmth on his back causing his heart to race.  
  
“Did you make this?”   
  
“I think the world is boring without any interesting shapes. A regular mountain touches the sky, but this mountain does not, which makes it irregular and interesting,” Nishinoya reasoned, getting off Asahi and sitting cross-legged next to him.   
  
“You do have a point. Do you imagine there are different types of rain?” Asahi asked curiously, sitting up as well.   
  
“You should know if there are, Asahi! You are the Storm God, are there different types of rain?” Nishinoya returned pointedly, no malice in his words. There never was any malice, Asahi found, which made their interactions a lot more bearable.   
  
More bearable than him with any other god.   
  
“What about frozen rain, Nishinoya?”   
  
“Frozen rain! I’ve never heard of that,” The smaller god piped up, voice raising an octave much to Asahi’s amusement.  
  
“Rain that is very cold, the old tablets speak of it. The Storm God before me was very fond of using frozen rain, I hear it was quite, cold and has a very fluffy but sharp feel,” Asahi recalled, looking up into the sky.   
  
“Fluffy and sharp, I’d like to see it some day. Sounds like it’d be interesting,” Nishinoya reasoned with a smile, “Be sure to show me frozen rain some time, Asahi.”   
  
Asahi nodded, eyes shifting the clouds, forming them into little shapes overhead until Nishinoya called his name out again.   
  
“Hm?”   
  
“Asahi, is it true that you can also make lightning? Even when you cry, and floods occur, I’ve never actually seen you make lightning.”   
  
Asahi flinched at that, one of the clouds he was looking at condensing darkly as a result of the topic. Nishinoya seemed to notice, he could almost feel his furrowed brow, the wind whipping at his hair as it picked up speed. Asahi closed his eyes, attempting to quell the rushing storm in his head, and just as quickly as the dark came, it vanished. The wind disappeared with it.   
  
“Lightning is not something I can control,” Asahi wasn’t strong enough to control it, he only performed the basic functions of a god of his nature. He wasn’t strong enough to do the rest.   
  
He wasn’t strong enough to control it.   
  
He wasn’t good enough to be the Storm God.   
  
“How do you know if you’ve never done it?” Nishinoya asked, Asahi trying his best not to wince at that, at Nishinoya’s undeterred gaze.   
  
“I know I can’t do it.”   
  
Nishinoya narrowed his eyes, seeming unwilling to take that for an answer, poised and ready to fight.   
  
Truly, he would have been a better Storm God than Asahi.   
  
Asahi waited for the remark that never came, instead he caught Nishinoya moving slightly, sensed him coming closer. Asahi didn’t even get a chance to react when he found arms wrapped around him, the smaller god pulling him into an embrace. He could feel the contours of his figure through the thin robe he wore, could see the light patterns that dotted Nishinoya’s skin. He smelled like nature, grass.   
  
“I don’t believe you,” Nishinoya murmured, making Asahi freeze up, “But that’s okay. I’ll leave it alone for now.”   
  
He had a thin smile as he moved away, eyes still encouraging, kind. All the things Asahi couldn’t have felt he deserved less than in that moment. Nishinoya’s fingers lingered over his shoulders, thumbs rubbing slow circles. Asahi watched calmly, letting out a breath and pressing his forehead against Nishinoya’s, who knocked back against his.   
  
Calm, soft winds, comfort. Whenever they joined. Like a soft flutter of home.   
  
 

  
_“But what is stability without destruction. What is life without death.”_   
  
The voices of the world often spoke to Asahi, leaving him filled with regret.   
  
They spoke of his visits to the Earth, his focus on creation. The previous god had a different agenda, they were used to that, Asahi did not adhere even when told. His job was to call and claim the world as his own, remind the then monsters of the land that the true til was his own. An iron fist, a heavy hand, a metal heart, that's what he had learned the previous god had been. And ingrained in the fibers of his soul, this was.   
  
On some level, Asahi understood there was no reason for that. There was no reason for him to come to the land, a chariot of storms and proclaim his existence to the creatures that roamed below. No matter how the voice of the moon would taunt, or the bringer of war would bellow at him. They never touched the earth, never saw what he had helped make, its expansion and beautiful terrain.   
  
And Nishinoya. No one saw the god of the land below either, they didn't see what he nurtured. The world of before was gone.   
  
But still they quipped as years dragged on. Asahi began attempting to hone in his lightning in small amounts, the only voice in his head Nishinoya’s.   
  
_I don't believe you._  
  
He pursed his lips, hands raised. Sparks flew between his palms. Nishinoya, as always, called him to the earth when he had been gone too long. In recent days, Asahi had stuck to the sky, unwilling to return until he could show Nishinoya the smallest bit of lightning. Perhaps it was to show his fellow god that he could believe in him, for everything. Perhaps it was his own self-assurance, his own narcissism. A selfish desire that coiled within his very core.  
  
As clouds rolled around Asahi with every vile thought, darkening the sky and the world around him, he clenched his hands together. A spark or two was not enough, a brief flash, none of it was enough the more Asahi tried. Winds twisted around his figure, clouds turning darker, spreading larger, propelled forward by his own power. Still, no lightning. Nothing that wasn't akin to static. Nothing the growling sky would find suitable.   
  
What was the Storm God, Ruler of the Heavens, without lightning?   
  
Asahi’s skin grew hotter as he grew angrier, smokey tendrils rolling off what little exposed flesh he had. His figured tensed, facial features seethed. Somewhere, the storm god knew, knew the repercussions of his self-centered ambitions. Nishinoya assured him many times, he didn't need it, his lightning, if he couldn't use it. If he couldn't show him. But his voice couldn't cut through the roaring in Asahi’s ears. The pride that ached at him, because despite his meek nature he wanted to be stronger.   
  
Tired, he had grown, of wishing others had his title. So he sought to truly make it his own.   
  
The loud crackle, energy that made Asahi’s hair stand up, brought him to open the eyes he hadn't been aware he had closed. The rumbles died down, but the black clouds remained, parting on his command.   
  
Asahi watched in horror, as smoke rose, flames blanketing the land below. The winds pushed it along with ease as the orange glow threatened to swallow everything it could. Frantically, Asahi raised to his feet, opening up the sky and allowing his rain to vanquish the hungry fire. The heat was gone, nothing but steam left in the aftermath. The rains continued until they had done their job, and then it was his turn to fall to the land.   
  
Asahi walked quietly, feeling the still remaining warmth billow from the damaged ground beneath him. Birds flew overhead, crying out, and the only other sound to grace his ears that wasn't soft sizzling. It didn't improve as he traversed the landscape, now devoid of the greenery he knew had been there.   
  
He scanned the horizon, gaze landing on a small figure, that seemed even smaller as Asahi got closer. It was Nishinoya, who was leaning down, hands scooping up a handful of ashes and sifting it through his singed fingers. Asahi noted, painfully, that his whole body looked that way. Dirty, ashen, almost like a recreation of the scorched earth beneath both their feet. And it was all Asahi’s fault, because he couldn't reign himself in.   
  
 

  
With lightning he never could.   
  
And now, he had destroyed what he helped create. Asahi had hurt Nishinoya.   
  
Asahi couldn't tell what hurt him more, that Nishinoya didn't seem angry, or that he just looked at him. Golden eyes that never ceased to be bright, they looked at him in understanding. Even as winds carried off the remains of all they had made together, there was no anger. Nishinoya just stood, covered in dust, his clothing ruined.   
  
When he spoke, small smile coming over his lips, Asahi stopped breathing.   
  
“Asahi..” Nishinoya had breathed out, and Asahi found that he hadn't changed at all.   
  
He was still a coward.   
  
Nishinoya took a step forward, and Asahi took a step back. Fear flooded him, regret and anguish stole his breath. The smaller god before him seemed to catch on, eyes widening.   
  
He made a motion to speak again, and Asahi pulled himself back into the sky. His eyes watched from above, Asahi feeling Nishinoya’s gaze even from his place in the sky. He raised his hands, noting the red tint along his palms as he brought them closed into fists. Slowly, clouds rolled over as Asahi dropped his hands, figure sagging. Strength didn't lay in him, and he was beginning to believe it never would. It never could.   
  
Besides, he belonged in the heavens anyway.   
  
Not on the ground.   
  
In his sorrow, Asahi wondered why he believed he did.   
  
Why it felt more like home, even now.   
_  
“Even in tragedy, life springs anew. Even when the Storm and the Earth lose sight of one another. They'll always find a way back.”_   
  
“Asahi!”   
  
“Asahi!"  
  
It felt like eons since the Storm God had last opened his eyes, resigning himself to solitude. Until a voice cut through his kingdom, his heaven, beckoning him once again after what felt like forever.   
  
He knew the latter was untrue, it couldn't have been. The ache felt as fresh as it did that day.   
  
“Asahi! I won't ask you again to come down, if it's really against your wishes, but please. This one time.”   
  
Asahi stirred, clouds moving as he did.   
  
“Stop being a fool and come down.”   
  
He closed his eyes, this time feeling himself drop much like the water he commanded. The sun splashed delicately over his face, prompting Asahi to open his eyes. They caught sight of a patch of grass, a small grove of trees, still black earth beyond what had already grown. It was astonishing, almost like watching the world fight a valiant battle.   
  
“There you are, Ruler of the Heavens,” Nishinoya’s voice came from above him, and true enough, when he turned his head, Nishinoya stood with gusto on a branch.   
  
He dropped down easily, the land rising a tad to cushion his fall. The smaller god looked as though he was healing, many of the scarring fading from his arms. Asahi didn't have it in him to look, but something told him if he didn't he wouldn't like the outcome.   
  
“I did not think you would come.”   
  
Asahi nodded, “I didn't think I would either.”   
  
Nishinoya moved closer to where Asahi sat, taking a hold of his face in his hands, “Then you've grown, just a little.”  
  
Asahi couldn't resist the chance to poke fun, a tiny smile gracing his lips, “I'm not sure of you know what grown looks like, Nishinoya.”   
  
“Says the one who fears what he himself makes, what he himself would be able to control if he grew,” Nishinoya murmured, Asahi flinching and growing quiet as the other boy regarded him but there was no judgement in his eyes.  
  
“I'm sorry, Nishinoya,” He breathed out shakily, trailing off as the smaller boy shook his head and shushed him.   
  
“Come, I have something to show you.”   
  
Asahi got to his feet once Nishinoya let him go, without question. He followed Nishinoya calmly, watching as he led Asahi over the scorched terrain. He noted little bits of greenery, slivers, tiny things. Birds were scavenging for bugs Asahi was shocked to see were there. Other woodland creatures searched the remains, looking for the food he knew they knew was there. A strange symphony over land not too long ago damaged by his hand.   
  
Nishinoya came to a stop, gesturing at a soft, green colored plant on the ground.   
  
“Would you mind giving this tree a drink?”   
  
It didn't look like a tree, but Asahi knew better than to doubt Nishinoya. So without hesitation, Asahi brought a small cloud to life in his hand, crouching to guide it over the plant. Little droplets of rain fell, dissipating as quickly as they came.   
  
Asahi looked up at Nishinoya, who smiled in return.   
  
“Even in death, there is life. These things happen, but tragedy doesn't mean the end.” Nishinoya said, tugging at Asahi’s robes.   
  
Asahi got up, standing at full height, unable to look away from Nishinoya’s fierce gaze.   
  
“I won't stand for you giving up so selfishly,” He said, reaching trembling hands over to grip Asahi’s, betraying how shaken he actually was about everything.   
  
“I'm good at nothing if not protecting, like a guardian. But I can't do what you can do, I'm not the god of the heavens, I rule only here,” Nishinoya said quietly, gaze unrelenting, “We can do this, you don't need lightning to be the greatest storm god.”   
  
His eyes focused back on the plant, then back to Asahi, “That is what makes you the greatest. Nothing more, nothing less.”   
  
Asahi took in Nishinoya’s ardent stare, the feeling of his small hands in his larger ones. A flicker of realization. All this time he sought to be accepted, childishly, by those whose faces he never really saw. He wanted to please them because they seemed higher, despite how little they thought of him regardless of how much they really knew about his accomplishments. He allowed them to guide his ways, when none had the right to.   
  
And then there's was Nishinoya, his unrelenting support.   
  
He was right. It just took Asahi a lot longer than it should have to realize it.   
  
Asahi smiled, “Do you forgive me for being an absolute coward?”   
  
Nishinoya rolled his eyes, leaning up as much as he could to throw his arms around Asahi's neck.“I forgive you for being a moron, hard to forgive that which you already are.”   
  
Asahi returned the embrace, feeling safer there, in that moment, than in all his time in the sky. Perhaps it was having something solid beneath his feet. He couldn't be sure, but there was Nishinoya, and that's all he really needed to be sure about.   
  
It didn't matter what they may have begun as, or what they were now, and all the little differences in between.   
  
Nishinoya was his lightning. They had an eternity to learn, to grow with one another.   
  
To help the world grow, hand in hand.   
  
  _"Truly what was the Storm God without his lightning"_  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those that supported us, and thanks to Marsh for being our backbone.


End file.
